


X-files and chill

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: One of @lilacmermaid25 prompts. Madam Secretary Prompt:  Elizabeth & Henry are watching a scary movie late at night in the dark, and then the phone rings, startling one of them so much that they jump out of their skin and all of their popcorn goes flying - but the other is laughing too much to answer the phone.All mistakes are mine and enjoy :)
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Kudos: 10





	X-files and chill

That was one of those evenings Elizabeth and Henry had the time for themselves. The house was empty, filled only by the sound of the fridge coming from the kitchen, the kids were out, all three on the same evening which makes a little movie date a bit more romantic for McCord’s. For every other couple it would be the night they would watch a crappy movie and later fall asleep, but not for Elizabeth and Henry. The schedule was so busy they barely had time for each other during the week, so they decided to use that time to the fullest. Elizabeth was making the biggest bowl of popcorn at the kitchen while Henry tried to find a proper movie. They decided they want to watch something scary, something that will keep them up as long as it could, wanting to spend more time with each other.  
At once Henry clicked on the right button, preparing the movie to be played, he waited for Elizabeth who was walking slowly with the biggest bowl of popcorn he had ever see in his life, he knew she could eat all this by herself and smiled at the thought of it. She placed it on his laps, sitting next to him and wrapping them in a cozy blanket. Her head placed on his arm, waiting for him to hit play and start the movie. 

“I didn’t choose a movie, we will watch a show instead. More episodes, more fun?” he said, kissing her hair.

“What show did you choose?” she asked, pulling herself closer to him, her hand digs into the popcorn bowl.

“X-files,” he said, hitting the play button.

“X-files, seriously?” she looked at him, lifting her eyebrow, “we have whole Netflix of movies and shows and you chose this one?” 

“You don’t like it? It's iconic! It’s about the pair of agents who are looking for UFO, well in shortcut,” he defends himself, “besides that redhead is hot,” he added quietly.

“I know what X-files is about and I thought you liked blonds more?” she crossed her arms giving him a look that makes him shiver.

“I do...don’t tell me you don’t like the guy though? He is quite handsome…” Henry admitted, trying to make things better.

“He’s not my type,” she said, turning around to the TV screen.

“That’s good because you’re mine,” he whispered into her ear, causing her to smile. 

“Watch the show,” she said, without looking at him, his hands roam over her arm while she was trying to pretend she was still mad at him. 

The show was so intense they didn’t have time to talk during it. The scenes were dark and intense filled with monsters, blood, and dialogues that made them sit at the edge of the sofa for most of the episode.  
McCord’s house was dark, lit only by few candles Henry put in the windows. The wind was hitting outside when at once the loud noise brought their attention. The tree was dangerously close to the building, swaying from one side to the other. At once the heavy rainfall from the sky, making it dark and cloudy.  
Elizabeth pulled herself closer to her husband, her sight was locked with the TV screen like she couldn’t look away. Henry was holding the popcorn bowl, his knuckles white from the amount of the force he was using to do it.  
Suddenly the white monster appeared on the screen, his red mouth, looking like a hole and little teeth attached to it made them both jumped on the sofa when the phone ring filled the small space of the living room. Henry was so scared the bowl he was holding fly high above their heads, throwing the popcorn like the confetti.  
The phone ring echoed in the living room, loud enough for them to hear before Elizabeth laugh filled the space. She was laughing so hard, the tears stream from her eyes. She rolled on the other side of the sofa still laughing and looking at Henry whose face was pale as paper.

“If you could see your face right now,” she cried, holding herself by her belly.

“It wasn’t funny,” he said calmly.

“It was! It totally was!” she laughs harder, “you thought the monster will gonna kill us?” she asked, sitting straight now, with a stone face.

“Of course not, but I wanted to protect you,” he said, trying to collect all the popcorn pieces from his site of the sofa. 

“Throwing popcorn at whatever comes near me?” she asked, the corner of her lip twitched.

“I got scared okay?” Henry said, trying to localize the phone, “where's that phone anyway?” 

“Mulder would never be scared,” she said, teasing him, her sight focused on Henry, knowing full well how to make him competitive.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, placing the bowl on the floor and coming towards her, forgetting about the phone.

Henry’s sight locked with hers when he leaned over to kiss her, his hands started to tickle her until she lifted her palms, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him on top of her. She could feel the popcorn under her back but she didn’t care, the sweet and salty taste of his lips made her feel dizzy. Elizabeth throws the blanket away, his tongue slipped into her mouth causing her to moan loudly. Her hand trail to his sweatpants, massaging his hard cock, his fingertips brushed over the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

“So you don’t want Mulder to protect you?” Henry whispered, kissing the spot behind her ear. 

“Mulder who?” she answered, rolling him on his back, taking her shirt off of herself.

“Good answer,” Henry smirked, rolling her knickers aside.

At once the house filled with the kid's voices, causing both of them to look for Elizabeth's shirt. She was hoping kids won't notice what they were doing when Stevie entered the living room as first. 

"I know you wanted to have the house for yourself but the weather is awful and we decided to go back home," she said, looking at their flushed face.

"What are you watching?" Alison asked, sitting in the chair, "X-files?" 

"I heard it's iconic," Jason said when Henry's gave Bess a knowing look.

"Can we watch it with you? Stevie asked, "Mulder is so hot," she said sitting on the sofa, "is it popcorn?" she asked lifting the piece from the couch.

"Yes it's iconic, yes you can watch it, and no Mulder is not hot," Elizabeth answered at all questions at once, feeling the arousal build in her again, she craves his touch so much, she couldn’t focus on anything else, "your father wanted to show me something upstairs so...we will leave you with the show," she said, taking Henry's hand.

"Did I?" Henry looked at her surprised.

"Yes, the thing," she said, hoping he will get the hint, her eyes locked on his.

"Oh yes! The thing," he said, walking behind her. 

They walked upstairs as fast as they could, leaving their children in the living room focused on the TV. Elizabeth couldn't keep her hands off of her husband, she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. Their bodies were pressed to each other, both of them feeling the electricity sparks between them and before they know it, they hit the soft space of their bed. 

"You weren't even mad," he said, working on taking off her shirt. 

"About what?" she asked, taking off his pants. 

"Popcorn," he smiled, licking on her neck.

"As much as I love popcorn," she said slowly, "I love you more," she whispered with a mischievous smile, rolling him on his back.


End file.
